Rugrats: London Has Fallen
by LilNate03
Summary: Zack Whrenburg returns as Secret Service Agent. In London for the funeral of the British prime minister, the world's most powerful leaders find themselves being picked off one by one by a sinister terrorist group who are now planning to take out United States President Peter Albany. This story is based off from the movie, London Has Fallen so, some of it is not my idea.


**Rugrats: London Has Fallen**

 **by: LilNate03**

 _A/N: This story has been on my mind right now and I finally came up with the plot of the story along with which Rugrats Characters and OC's that I want in my story. This story is based off of "London Has Fallen" which it's a sequel of Olympus Has Fallen. If you love this story, you will defiantly love the movie because this story is just like the movie. So, make sure you buy the movie on DVD/Blu-Ray it's awesome and it's one of my favorite movie so far!_

 _Here you go, enjoyed!😁_

 ** _PUNJAB PROVINCE_**

 ** _50 MILES NORTH OF LAHORE, PAKINSTAN_**

A nice black 2016 Chevrolet car was driving on the road in the middle of nowhere where there's nothing but, trees, and desert.

There were video clips of a terrorist attack in North of Lahore of what happened Ten Years ago when a lot of people were hurt/wounded or was killed during that terrorist attack. There's a Caucasian male that's about around his forties named, Allen Jenkins. Mr. Allen is a Wanted Top Secret as the United States and other countries want to take him in for justice. Allen Jenkins has short dark red hair with brown eyes. Allen has a wrinkle face a little but, he looks like a bad guy is up to no good.

The black 2016 Chevrolet car finally made into a big Temple that was in the middle of nowhere as the car park at the drive way. The person that got out of the car was Ace Jenkins as he was wearing a nice black suit with a pair of black dress shoes which he was very clean. Ace stares at the temple with a smile on his face as he was walking inside the temple as he walk pass the guards to get through the black gates.

The scene jumps to where Ace Jenkins's father, Allen Jenkin was speaking to his bodyguard, Daniel Sean Collins at the balcony top temple. Daniel Sean Collins turn as he saw Ace Jenkins walking into the balcony.

" There he is." smiled Daniel Sean Collins as he walk over toward Ace Jenkins and gave him a hugged while his father, Allen Jenkins was watching. Another guy who was one of Allen Jenkins's bodyguard men patted Allen on the shoulder as he was walk up and look around from below while Daniel Sean Collins and Ace Jenkins was still talking.

Ace Jenkins got through talking to his friend, Daniel Sean Collins as he walk toward his father, Allen Jenkins.

" Father." he says as he stare at him.

Allen look at his son as he gave him a small grin on his face as he patted him on the back. " You did well." his father say.

" Thank You! We need to discuss about our plan." said Ace.

" This is your sister's wedding." Allen Jenkins told his son.

" I know but, this can't wait." Ace replies.

Ace Jenkins and his father, Allen Jenkins walk somewhere so they talk in private and discuss their plans.

" You were right, The Government from all the countries are looking for you." said Ace. " They killed one of our guys back in Europe"

" That's all right because we will get our vengeance once and for all!" yelled Allen Jenkins.

The Royal Wedding is going on as people are dancing and celebrating for Alania Jenkins-Davis and her new husband, William "Will" Davis. Both Will and Alaina was sharing a kiss at the table as they was talking and happy they are married. Allen, Ace, Daniel Sean Collins and some more of Allen's bodyguards was shaking other guests hands as they tank them to come to Alania and Will's Wedding.

There was an specious guy around his thirties Indian man was watching Allen Jenkins talking to other guests as he was texting to a Unknown number on his cell phone as it say.

" ALLEN JENKINS IS ON SITE!"

After the Indian man got through texting, he look around as he was walking really and was on the move. Up in the air there was a big airplane aiming them for target as the + angle was in the middle as they aim it at the temple building.

 _ **Reptar Air Force Base**_

 _ **Reptar City, California**_

J.P Dallas was walking up toward his four recruits who finally got a better aim at Temple in North Of Lahore to shoot the temple where Allen Jenkins and a bunch of people who attended to Allen's daughter, Alaina's Wedding. J.P is one of the leader right now in the Air Force Base. J.P Dallas walk toward his recruit buddy, Jackie Wu as he got something to tell him.

" Hey, One of our guys gave me a text that Allen Jenkins is there. You can prepare to aim and shoot anytime now." J.P gave Jackie Wu his permission to aim and shoot the temple in North Of Lahore.

Jackie Wu was getting in the right position to aim as he start shoot fire at the temple. Back In North Of Lahore, Ace Jenkins was walking outside as he heard a whistle sound coming from the air and it turns out to be gun fire. The Air Force plane shoot fire at the temple which the temple exploded into flames which a lot of people been killed.

 _ **Two Years Later...**_

 _ **Washington D.C**_

Secret Service Agent Zack Whrenburg is jogging with the President, Peter Albany while the other secret service Agents was driving the black limo and other cars to protect President Peter Albany and Agent Zack Whrenburg.

" That was hell of Presidential Race sir." said Zack as he was jogging with President Peter Albany.

" Everyday is the same." President Peter laughed as he jogging until he turn his head and saw Zack running backwards. " Seriously? What in the world you are made of?" President Peter laughed.

" Hard Making choices." Zack laughed as he turn around and was running forward right beside President Peter.

" Have you and your wife think of the names?" President Peter asked him.

" I was thinking Peter." Zack answers as he was jogging with the President.

" Really?" President Peter questioned Zack.

" Hell No!" Zack answerers as he took off running while President Peter bust out laughing and started running.

" If it was a girl maybe." Zack yelled as he was still running really fast.

The black limo drove up beside President Peter which the black window was rolled down as it turns out to be Jesse Barrow as he is one of Peter's Secret Service Agent as he was wearing his black suit with black tie.

" Jesse, do you want to beat him running?" President Peter asks him.

" Believe me sir, we tried." Jesse Barrow laughed along with President Peter.

 **Zack & Aisha Whrenburg's two stored blue/white house**

Zack Whrenburg just made it back home from jogging with the President of United States, Peter Albany as he put his car keys on the wooden desk as he started walking toward the living room looking for his wife, Aisha.

"Baby!" yelled Zack as he was around to find Aisha. "Bae!"

Zack Whrenburg took his jacket off as he walk into his white beautiful kitchen which he was sweated on his navy blue shirt. Zack put his jacket on the white marble counter as he went into the refrigerator to get him a cold bottle of water as he twist the top out of the bottle and was drinking the bottle of water as he close the door to face his wife, Aisha who wasn't very pleased of him.

Aisha Whrenburg is the wife of Zack Whrenburg. Aisha has light brown skin tone; long black straight hair with beautiful brown eyes. Aisha was wearing white large sweater as she has big pregnant belly which she due anyday now with black pants and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Zack finishes up his water bottle as he stare at his wife which he knows he did something wrong.

" What?" Zack questioned her.

Aisha use her pointed finger as she tells him to follow her with her hand gesture as Zack follows her into the baby nursery room which it hasn't been finished quite yet.

" There's problem in the nursery room, there's six cameras here." Aisha said as Zack walks in the nursery room. " There's 1,2,3,4,5...6." Aisha counted the cameras which each cameras was pointing in different direction as she stares at him.

" What? It's too much?" Zack asks her.

" Yeah maybe." Aisha answers.

" Yeah, I think it's too much too." Zack agrees with her. " Sorry about that. I'll take it down."

" All we need is one baby monitor." Aisha use her one finger as she was explaining to her husband, Zack.

" One baby monitor, got it." Zack answers. " Okay, and a kitler and a mattress?"

" Yes and a kitler and a mattress." Aisha added as she stares at Zack with her gorgeous face.

" Come here." Zack says with a smile on his face as he walks toward Aisha as he gave her a hugged which she smiles delightful.

" Unhand me." Aisha laughed as she stare into Zack's eyes.

" Never." Zack smiles back at her. " I know I gotta finished this nursery. I can't believe this is finally happening." Zack smiles at her which Aisha smiles back until she realizes she forgot something.

" Oh my gosh! I forgot something in the oven, wait here." Aisha tells him as she run out the nursery room and head into the kitchen.

" Can I take a Shower first?" Zack yelled as he started laughing.

" Not Yet!" Aisha answers which Zack smile back and shake his head as he sits down on a mattress staring around the baby nursery as he can't believe his son and daughter will be born very soon.

Moments later, Zack Whrenburg change into his clean clothes with a green shirt, and a pair of black shorts as he was sitting at the dinner table by the window on his Apple Computer as he writing a letter for his resigning from being Secret Service for United States.

 _"Re: Resignation_

 _Dear President Peter,_

 _I regret to inform you that I hereby resignation from United States Secret Service Presidential Protection Division._

 _It has been an honor and a privilege..."_

Zack Whrenburg just save it to his draft as he will worried about that later.


End file.
